A Kiss & A Moo
by Tazzer
Summary: The New GSR is here: Gil & Sofia Romance


By Tazzer

Disclaimer: Not my character, but I like to play with some and torture others.

The New GSR is here: Gil & Sofia Romance

This little quick fic is dedicated to my Canadian bud J. I hope this will tied her over until my main Gil & Sofia story get finished. Hmm, did I really make a New Year's resolution not to post a story until it was complete? Damn, I guess I did. Now that was stupid of me.

**A Kiss and a Moo**

Drumm, drum…..The time is O-ten otherwise known as twelve-ten at night. The graveyard shift for the Las Vegas Crime Lab is gathered in the break room, all three of them. The youngest, Greg Sanders is sitting on the worn sofa trying to make interesting conversation with Sara Sidle. She pretends to be listening, but her eyes on fixed on the paperback novel in her hands. At one of the tables with manila folders in two stacks is senior CSI Sofia Curtis.

Closing a folder and placing it on the right handed stack, her eyes glanced up at the wall clock. Once again, the night shift supervisor was late handing out the evening assignments. Without saying a word, Sofia got up and headed over to Gil Grissom's office. Yep, there he was at his desk oblivious that his staff was waiting for him. Not an unusual occurrence, but this night the silly grin plastered on his face was.

Whatever was ticking his funny bone seemed to be coming from the computer screen in front of him. Not content with just talking from the hallway, Sofia raised an eyebrow and then entered. Most people at the crime lab thought Grissom's office was more disgusting than the morgue and avoided it like the plague. Ms. Curtis however, saw it as a fascinating place to always discover something new which came in handy in their line of work.

Her amusement at his appearance made her face glow warmly. "What's got you so happy?"

In a succession of rapid emotions: merriment, embarrassment, shame, mischievousness, ran through Gil's face. All of these were laid aside as her mere presence always could bring a smile to his face. "Nothing."

Not believing him or allowing him off the hook that easy tonight, Sofia reached his desk and leered down at him. "You expect me to believe that? Come on, what are you up too?"

Turning on his charm and tilting his head to appear innocent. "Nothing really."

Ignoring the visitor's chair, Sofia took her usual seat on the edge of his desk. "If someone sent you a funny E-mail, I could use a laugh too."

"No it's not an E-mail."

"Well something got you grinning like a Cheshire cat and I could use some of that tonight." She leaned closer trying to catch a peek at his screen.

Gil swiveled the screen away from her prying eyes. "I can't."

Her voice now had a teasing tone to it. "You mean you won't."

His eyes darted down to the desk. "No, I can't. You already think I'm….peculiar."

"Oh come now Gil. Have I ever given you that impression?"

Quietly he said. "No….but this might."

Sofia gave him the look that said more than words could. In the several months she had been bumped to the graveyard shift, they had formed a witty rapport. Her kind eyes begged him to trust her.

Gil bit down on his lower lip. God he wanted to share this, especially with Sofia, but he was afraid of her reaction. What if she ran out of the room forever more thinking her was a twisted pervert? Her light touch on the top of his hand edged him off the fence. "All right."

He slowly swiveled the monitor in her direction, but not enough that passersby could see the screen. Gil's face beamed with satisfaction and pride. "I just downloaded these off my camera, _Cimex lectularius_ – Kissing Bug."

On the computer screen was two blackish colored bugs. They had three legs per side that increased in length from front to back. The body was huge in comparison to the head and oblong in shape. Running along the outer edge of the body were dots of yellowish-orange markings. They appeared to be butt to butt. Gil was snickering like a schoolboy looking at a girly magazine.

Sofia smirked, "Let me guess, they're doing more than kissing."

Gil launched the background of the photo. "I was out at the zoo today hoping to find them around. These little guys suck blood from animals as well as feed on bed bugs, _Cimex lectularius._ I'm giving a talk to the local equestrian group about insects that are associated with horses next month and wanted some photos to show them."

"Annnd….you couldn't pass up this shot of bugs copulating?"

Bashfully Gil admitted. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to…….add to my collection." He unconsciously held his breath awaiting her reaction.

Sofia nodded her head, "Grissom porn, very cool."

"You're not appalled?" He asked.

"Why should I be? You're an entomologist, makes perfect sense. Now I would be quiet saddened to find out if you had no interest in any type of sex what-so-ever."

Gil leaned closer to Sofia and whispered. "I have an extensive collection at home if you would be interested in seeing them?"

Taking a quick look over her shoulder, she whispered back. "I would love to."

Gil beamed from ear to ear. "Great! How about Sunday over brunch?"

"It's a date." Sofia stood up, took three steps and turned back. "Did I tell you I grew up in the Mid-west?"

Gil shook his head to say no.

"How about the following Sunday, I have you over to see my collection of farm animals doing it?" She didn't even try to contain her devilish grin.

While nodding his head yes, he gave an enthusiastic. "Love to."

They each gave a knowing smile. Sofia continued on out the door and Gil gathered up the case sheets for the night. He blew a kiss to the kissing bugs before clicking that window shut and heading off to start the shift. Walking down the hallway he smirked to himself, _(Grissom porn……….Curtis porn)_ the last made him burst out laughing. What a kinky pair they were.

The End

P.S.

The Southern Nevada Zoological-Botanical Park just northwest of town is known as a.k.a. Las Vegas Zoo. It is a non-profit organization and needs the support of people who understand the fragile balance of nature.

The mission of the Southern Nevada Zoological-Botanical Park is to educate children and the general public about endangered species and habitat protection, so as to begin to understand and appreciate the uniqueness and beauty of the natural world around us.


End file.
